<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride &amp; Prejudice by mawr_blaidd_drwg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961358">Pride &amp; Prejudice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawr_blaidd_drwg/pseuds/mawr_blaidd_drwg'>mawr_blaidd_drwg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawr_blaidd_drwg/pseuds/mawr_blaidd_drwg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you dance, Mr. Vegeta?” Bulma finally asked, hoping that maybe he would lighten up a bit more during a one-on-one conversation, as he had barely said a word since their meeting.</p><p>“Not if I can help it,” Mr. Vegeta said in a crisp tone, not even making eye contact with Bulma in his reply as he folded his arms over his chest with a sour look on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Perfectly Tolerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am taking a short break from my current B/V series Closer (shout out to any of my readers! I promise I will update soon X3) because I have had this idea in my mind for a very long time, and felt like finally writing it out. I'm not sure if anyone has attempted this yet, but I'm hoping to have a fresh unique take on the classic story. This story takes place during the 19th Century in a fictional location similar to that of Europe. It will take on some similarities of the original novel Pride and Prejudice as well as the 2005 film of the same name (if you haven’t watched it yet I HIGHLY recommend, and it’s on Netflix). There will be some creative changes to the original story as well but the overall idea is borrowed from that of Jane Austen with our beloved Dragon Ball characters in place. Rating applies for later chapters (sorry ya’ll, it is the 19th century after all!) I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you are interested in this story continuing.</p><p> </p><p>xx Mawr Blaidd Drwg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Pride and Prejudice – Jane Austen</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The morning sunlight cascaded through the soft gray sky and onto the grass that still held dew from overnight. Capsule Corp estate stood with aged pale bricks and dark shutters framing the windowpanes like reading glasses. It was a relatively spacious estate that felt small given the volume of people bustling in and out of it. The outdoors were usually occupied as the estate was known for its lush well kept gardens and acres of land for hunting and hiking. The relative calm and peace of the outdoors was suddenly disrupted as a tall woman with blonde curly hair came bustling onto the grounds, her dress skirt dancing against the dewy grass, causing a few birds to fly away.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Briefs!” Mrs. Panchy Briefs called in her loud chaotic voice. She had been a whirlwind rushing throughout the entire Capsule Corp estate in search of her husband. She had just heard the latest gossip at the market and needed to consult with her husband immediately. Mrs. Briefs flew past her two eldest daughters who were sitting in the drawing room reading, and hadn’t even bothered to look up from their books as they were used to their mother’s loud and erratic behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, there’s a new eligible bachelor in town,” grumbled the second oldest daughter with blue hair as she rolled her eyes, turned her page and continued reading.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs who was hiding behind a giant newspaper sighed deeply before taking a long drag of his tobacco pipe. He had been hoping to have a peaceful morning to himself without interruption, but he hadn’t had a peaceful morning since he had married his wife and then fathered 4 daughters.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear?” he replied as he placed his newspaper on the desk and adjusted his spectacles.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Briefs appeared in the doorway of his library, her eyes wide and bristling with excitement, her sun hat still on top of her blonde hair from her journey outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard that the East District estate is let at last?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have not,” Dr. Briefs answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well do you know who has taken it?” Mrs. Briefs gushed excitedly clenching and unclenching her lace-gloved hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you will tell me,” Dr. Briefs sighed. He wished that she would just get to the point of this conversation so that he could carry on with his newspaper. He had several patients that he had to attend to later today and wanted some time for himself before that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you must know that Mrs. Gero told me at the market that a young man of large fortune from the south came to visit the estate just Monday. He loved it <em>so</em> much that he agreed to buy it that very same day! He will be moving in within the next month or so and several of his servants are already coming to the estate to ready it for him!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is his name?” Dr. Briefs asked much to his wife’s delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Goku!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he married, or single?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh single to be sure! <em>A single man of large fortune.</em> What a catch for one of our girls!” Mrs. Briefs delighted as she sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re under the impression that he will immediately be smitten with one of our girls, or that he has moved here with the intention of marrying. Perhaps he has not,” Dr. Briefs suggested, realizing now how he wished he had enjoyed a year or two more of peace before he met his wife. “You’re also assuming that he is a good man just because he has money. For all we know he could be a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he has intention of marrying! What else will he do with his money! He will be sure to pick one of our girls, how could he not? They are all beautiful. But you must go and speak to him and introduce yourself so that he is aware of you and our girls,” Mrs. Briefs suggested ignoring his quip about being a monster.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please papa! Do speak to him,” his youngest daughter Maron called from the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. and Mrs. Briefs turned their attention to the hallway where all of their daughters except one stood eavesdropping on the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi, Maron, and Launch listened with great attention throughout the entire conversation. Bulma had elected to keep reading her book, as she had no desire to hear whatever nonsense her mother was going on and on about. They had been through this before time and time again. Any time a new man came to the neighborhood, their mother would nearly give herself a stroke with excitement. The man would usually go for Chi-Chi, as she was the eldest and then nothing would come of it. And then this cycle would repeat itself.</p><p> </p><p>This year her youngest sister Maron was of age so now whatever man this was would have the option of all 4 of the Briefs sisters. Bulma was used to having several suitors approach her because of her startling beauty, but they would immediately be intimidated by her smart mouth and attitude. Now they would probably go for her youngest sister who shared her blue hair and beauty and had much more obliging and friendly behavior, hopefully getting Bulma off the hook from dealing with men she had no interest in speaking to. She had yet to meet anyone who had caught her attention and kept it before. If a gentleman was good-looking Bulma found he was usually as dull as a sack of potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Briefs you must speak to him! It is a matter of urgency!” Mrs. Briefs cried dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“What is so urgent about this?” Dr. Briefs took another drag of his pipe.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Dr. Briefs you know why this is so urgent! If you die, which could happen any day, the estate will not be passed on to me or any of your daughters because we are women according to the law. And their cousin will inherit instead! We will be turned out into the streets and homeless! Your daughters must marry for their own safety and well being!”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma closed her book and finally got up off the couch and approached her sisters that were listening attentively to the conversation. She hated when her mother brought up this part of the conversation. As though they were cattle being sold off to the highest bidders instead of making a life for themselves with someone they actually wanted to be with. It always made her older sister Chi-Chi anxious whenever this part of the conversation was brought up too as she was the oldest and felt the keen sense of responsibility to marry well to help support her sisters.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have not spoken to this illusive Mr. Goku, but I did accept an invitation to an upcoming party at the Gero’s that I am certain of his attendance. I can introduce you all then,” Dr. Briefs replied, hoping this would be enough to pacify his wife and daughters.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank you Dr.Briefs!” Mrs. Briefs cried happily before running around his desk and kissing his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The other girls all laughed and danced about with excitement. “Oh Launch please let me borrow some of your ribbons for the ball! I will do all of your chores for you for the next year!” Maron begged as she chased her sister around the house.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi and Bulma laughed together at how ridiculous their family was. “Well it looks like we’ve got a party to attend,” Chi-Chi nudged Bulma with her elbow, knowing how her sister enjoyed a good dance.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we’ve got to find new outfits to wear,” Bulma agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ballroom was bursting at the seams with people. Apparently it wasn’t just Mrs. Briefs who had heard about the arrival of Mr. Goku. Word traveled faster than the speed of light in a small town with limited people and word even traveled to neighboring towns bringing in a variety of young men and women. The ballroom was modestly decorated with gray floral wallpaper and dark wood floors that clanked and shuddered with all of the weight straining on top of it. Candles and pewter chandeliers hung from the ceiling and adorned the walls of the overcrowded room.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi wore a golden colored dress with capped sleeves and an empire waist. Her long black hair was swept up on top of her head. Bulma wore a lavender colored dress that matched the style of her sisters, and her blue hair was pulled back in a plait and her bangs brushed neatly above her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Chi-Chi asked Bulma as they sipped their drinks in between dances.</p><p> </p><p>“Of what?” Bulma said making a face at how strong the punch was. They were all going to end the evening crawling back to their carriage if they continued drinking whatever was in it. She would have to monitor her mother’s intake or they would have a repeat of last season’s ball when she tried to play the pianoforte.</p><p> </p><p>“Of any of the new men who are here,” Chi-Chi replied in obvious irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Bulma said making an even more sour face than when she had tasted the punch. “They’re all so dull and humorless. I suppose I’m going to end up an old maid.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of these day’s Bulma, someone will catch your eye and then you’ll have to watch what you say,” Chi-Chi said warningly. Her sister was so beautiful and whip smart, but she couldn’t seem to control her attitude and it was very off putting for men.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try not to hold my breath,” Bulma said rolling her eyes at her older sister. Chi-Chi was starting to sound like their mother. Bulma understood the importance of finding a proper match in a husband, for financial security and safety in the event that their father died. That was the only reason Bulma even thought about it in the first place. But it didn’t mean she had to find that husband <em>tonight</em>. She was frankly getting tired of hearing talk about finding a man when witless fools and creepy old gentlemen surrounded her.</p><p> </p><p>A tall, beautiful blonde woman approached the two through the crowd of people and Bulma smiled. “18! I’ve been looking for you all night!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been stuck talking to different guests as per my father’s request. Thank God I finally spotted you two and could sneak away. These parties are dreadfully dull,” 18 said brushing her blonde hair from out of her blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so nice to see you! This dance has been a lot of fun so far,” Chi-Chi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it’s about to get even more interesting,” 18 remarked and nodded her head towards the large French doors that had just opened.</p><p> </p><p>Two men that had not been seen the entire evening walked into the ballroom. The one man was handsome and tall with black hair sticking out in several directions. He had a pleasant look on his face with a big smile and kind black eyes. He was dressed in a navy blue waistcoat suit with a tall white collar and kerchief. Next to him was a man who was shorter in stature but even more handsome, though the deep frown etched into his face seemed to compromise his attractiveness. His hair was also black and stuck up to a point above the top of his head. He was dressed in an ebony waistcoat suit that matched his eyes that seemed to glare at every person in the room.</p><p> </p><p>The violin came to a screeching halt and the piano keys echoed before going silent. The scattered clutter of voices talking over one another faded out at the arrival of the two men.</p><p> </p><p>18’s father approached the two gentlemen and bowed his head to them, thanking them for coming. Both men reciprocated the bow and the taller man’s smile seemed to widen further at the greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Who </em>is that handsome tall man?” Chi-Chi quietly gushed at 18 as the entire ballroom fell into complete silence. Every guest had their eyes glued to the two men who just walked into the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>“That is Mr. Goku,” 18 replied quietly. “My father introduced himself to him a fortnight ago when he gave him the invitation for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is the other gentleman dressed in black with the angry frown?” Bulma asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“That is his good friend, Mr. Vegeta. They fought in the war together apparently according to my father.”</p><p> </p><p>“He looks miserable, poor soul,” Bulma whispered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Miserable he may be… but poor he most certainly is not,” 18 whispered back. “He makes about ten times what Mr. Goku does in a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Bulma answered in surprise. What could he possibly be frowning about if he has so much money? If she had that sort of money, all of her family’s problems would be solved and she wouldn’t have to worry about settling to marry someone just to secure safety.</p><p> </p><p>“And he owns half of Vegetsei,” 18 added.</p><p> </p><p>“The miserable half?” Bulma snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi and 18 stifled their laughter as the three watched the two men walking into the ballroom. As they passed, each person in the crowd bowed to them creating a wave amongst the people. When they walked past the three women, each woman curtsied and politely bowed their head. When Bulma brought her head back up, her eyes followed. Mr. Vegeta’s black eyes caught her blue ones and pierced right through her. Bulma stared directly back at him before he quickly turned away. She couldn’t explain the chill that ran up the length of her spine and tickled the top of her head, but she shook it off as the music resumed in the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Briefs! You have to introduce them to the girls right away!” Mrs. Briefs urged her husband as they watched the two men go towards the refreshments at the back of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes dear,” Dr. Briefs sighed looking as though he would rather go home and read than spend another moment at this ball.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Briefs caught Bulma and Chi-Chi’s attention from across the room, waving dramatically at them to come over. Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 met the couple from across the room before approaching the new guests at the refreshments table.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Goku, this is my daughter 18,” Mr. Gero said before 18 curtsied politely.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Dr. Briefs the resident physician. He has helped a great deal of people over the years.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs nodded his head, “And may I introduce my wife and daughters, Mrs. Briefs, Miss Chi-Chi Briefs and Miss Bulma Briefs,” he added as each respective person courteously bowed to the two men standing in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a pleasure!” Mrs. Briefs cried with enthusiasm. “I have two other daughters, but they’re already dancing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m delighted to make your acquaintance,” Mr. Goku replied cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma could feel her older sister Chi-Chi practically beaming at Mr. Goku and she had to contain her smile. It was the first time her sister actually appeared interested in a man before, even though she had several suitors in the past. Chi-Chi was good at hiding her true feelings, but Bulma could tell that this time it was different, and it was even before they knew who Mr. Goku actually was.</p><p> </p><p>“And may I introduce Mr. Vegeta of Vegetsei,” Mr. Goku said.</p><p> </p><p>The group bowed their heads once again in respect at the man with the furrowed brows. Unlike Mr. Goku, Mr. Vegeta did not say a word other than giving the group a quick nod and once over before sticking his nose up in the air and Bulma felt her blood boil at his rudeness. Just because he had money, he was too important to even acknowledge them!</p><p> </p><p>“Would you care to dance, Miss Chi-Chi?” Mr. Goku asked and Chi-Chi happily obliged.</p><p> </p><p>The evening carried on while Chi-Chi and Mr. Goku danced along with a large part of the crowd. Mr. Gero and 18 as well as Dr. and Mrs. Briefs returned to mingling with the rest of the crowd, abandoning Bulma and Mr. Vegeta who stood on the outskirts of the dance floor watching the two dancing. Bulma waited with anticipation for Mr. Vegeta to say something, <em>anything</em> but she felt as though she would actually be an old maid before that would happen. His black eyes were strained straight ahead, his jaw set into place. He hadn’t glanced over towards her, it was as though she didn’t even exist or he had forgotten about her presence entirely. She couldn’t believe his behavior! She had never been treated in such a way before. Usually men would talk to her and she would have to try to fight off their advances, but Mr. Vegeta could not have been any less interested in her presence if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you dance, Mr. Vegeta?” Bulma finally asked, hoping that maybe he would lighten up a bit more during a one-on-one conversation, as he had barely said a word since their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I can help it,” Mr. Vegeta said in a crisp tone, not even making eye contact with Bulma in his reply as he folded his arms over his chest with a sour look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma had to physically bite her tongue to restrain herself from remarking on how unpleasant and severe he was. Chi-Chi and Mr. Goku seemed to be hitting it off rather well and she didn’t want her mouth to get her into trouble and interfere with her sister’s happiness this evening. She had never been spoken to so rudely before and felt her pride slightly wounded that he had not even asked her to dance. She walked away from him searching the room for 18 or a familiar face to rescue herself away from this dreadful man. As she walked away, Mr. Vegeta brought his gaze to follow her retreating form before he sunk towards the wall and away from the crowd that was happily dancing along to the music.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta would take going to war again any day over having to attend these menial dances. He <em>hated </em>them. Dances and parties were an introvert’s worst nightmare. And he especially hated them with people he had never interacted with before. Kakarot seemed jubilant at the idea of attending a party in a small village, similar to where he had grown up. Vegeta on the other hand was less than enthusiastic. He couldn’t believe Kakarot had purchased an estate in the middle of nowhere and hadn’t even wanted to visit, but here he was. When they entered the ballroom it was even more awful than he had imagined. There were far too many people for such a small space and he felt claustrophobic as all of their eyes were on him and Kakarot as silence deafened the space. While they made their way through the crowd Vegeta scanned the room. A habit he had since he was a child to assess others and see if there were any potential threats. No threats other than a threat to his sanity from having to associate with the small town folk.</p><p> </p><p>As he scanned the room, a young woman with blue hair curtsied to him and his eyes were immediately drawn to her. Her head lifted and curious blue eyes met his. She was beautiful and caught his attention so much that he felt himself blinking and turning away from her immediately, shocked by how distracted she made him get for a moment. He must have been exhausted from his trip today. That had to be it. She was far too below his rank to capture his attention in such a way.</p><p> </p><p>Of course the blue haired woman had to be introduced to him with her family that seemed peculiar. A doctor was sure not to have enough property or money for his large family. Kakarot immediately took a liking to the oldest sister and abandoned Vegeta to go dancing. Stranding him alone with this woman. He tried to pretend she wasn’t there because he quite frankly had nothing to say to her and didn’t even know what to say if he did want to talk to her anyhow. She hadn’t taken the hint and instead stood next to him making the silence between them stifling and tangible.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t believe she asked him if he danced. He hated dancing and only would do so at events that would make others speak very ill of him if he did not partake in some sort of way. Finally she got the hint and left him alone so that he could go find a corner to sulk in. Why did Kakarot have to get distracted with these poor and pathetic country folk. Now he was sure to be stuck at this awful event even longer than he wanted to in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>As Vegeta brooded in a corner and watched the ridiculous spectacle in front of him he could hear Mrs. Briefs loudly declaring how “advantageous of a match Mr. Goku and her daughter would be,” Kakarot was too dumb to realize if a woman was only using him for his money so he would need to figure out a way to tactfully help his friend out of this situation if he realized that was the case. Vegeta took a sip of the punch, making a face realizing even the drinks at this party were awful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I can’t wait to go home,” Bulma remarked as she curled her toes in her shoes. She was exhausted from dancing most of the night and was ready to put her feet up and rest.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait until everyone leaves,” 18 replied as the two young women leaned behind one of the columns on the outskirts of the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw come on Vegeta, it hasn’t been <em>that </em>bad. The food was really good at least!”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma and 18 remained hidden behind the column as the two gentlemen approached the area. Bulma especially not wanting to make her presence known and having to interact with the unpleasant Mr. Vegeta again, they silently eavesdropped on their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“The food was the only enjoyable thing this evening,” Mr. Vegeta muttered as he folded his arms over his chest glancing around the room in irritation. “Although that punch may have been poisoned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, Miss Chi-Chi’s sister Miss Bulma is very agreeable too, don’t you agree?” Mr. Goku said nudging Mr. Vegeta in the chest with his elbow. He had seen how Vegeta had watched her from the corner of his eye a few times.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma and 18 gave each other a wide-eyed stare at hearing the two men speaking about Bulma. Bulma stuck her chest out haughtily and lifted her chin up jokingly as 18 rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfectly tolerable. Certainly not enough to tempt me,” Mr. Vegeta sneered, covering up the fact that he had nearly tripped when she caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez Vegeta you’ve gotta lighten up. At this rate you’re never going to get married,” Mr. Goku laughed while shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You better return to your partner before she finds someone else to dance with, Kakarot. You’re wasting your time talking to me,” Mr. Vegeta said as he stalked away from the taller man who shrugged and approached the dance floor once again searching for Chi-Chi.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma felt her confidence that had inflated just seconds ago slowly waiver and deflate at hearing these words.</p><p> </p><p>“Consider yourself lucky, Bulma. If he liked you then you’d actually have to talk to him,” 18 pointed out seeing the distress on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely. As it is, I wouldn’t dance with him for all of the money in Vegetsei, let alone the miserable half,” Bulma said, covering up her deeply wounded vanity and giggling at her own joke.</p><p> </p><p>The night continued with more dances and many more cups of the dangerous punch. As the evening winded down, Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Mr. Vegeta, who begrudgingly stood a few feet away from the group, were talking while many of the guests had already left for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of the country Mr. Goku?” Mrs. Briefs gushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I rather like it here. I was born in the country too so it feels like home to me,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi softly smiled at hearing him say this, as she had enjoyed his company throughout the evening more than she even thought she would.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s lovely to hear, Chi-Chi also loves the country! It’s nice to have such an obliging gentleman as yourself move here. My daughters have gotten lots of attention from gentlemen, but none have been so friendly obliging,” Mrs. Briefs rambled on.</p><p> </p><p>“Though some have written Chi-Chi some lovely poems I suppose. There was that one gentleman who wrote so many poems to her when she was just of age!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” Chi-Chi tried to interrupt her while blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah there you have it, what famous writers will never tell you. The truth that the power of poetry actually drives away love,” Bulma stated trying to quickly change the subject to avoid her mother embarrassing her sister any more than she already had.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Goku and Chi-Chi both laughed at Bulma’s comment, though her mother didn’t seem to understand it.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought poetry was the food of love?” Mr. Vegeta spoke finally between the small group, turning around and facing them all. He had never heard someone refer to poetry or writing in a way to deter from romance, especially not a female. He had spent many years with grueling tutors and governesses reading the finest works of prose and sonnets, and never once had anyone ever said that poetry was a way to end love. His interest was piqued. Especially since he believed it all to be nonsense anyhow. Words were meaningless. Actions were what was most important.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you have a vague inclination. It’s not true for real affection,” Bulma replied, turning to stare at the grumpy face of Mr. Vegeta, nearly surprised that he had opened his mouth and spoke. But then the deep gravely sound of his voice left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do you suggest to encourage affection?” Mr. Vegeta asked with curiosity. He had never in his life heard a woman speak her mind so effortlessly and freely before. He found it refreshing amongst this crowd of fools. His black eyes fixated on her. Mr. Goku, Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs silently watched the two talking with great interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Dancing,” Bulma said with a devious sparkle in her bright blue eyes and a slight smirk on her face as Mr. Vegeta’s frown deepened so much that she wondered if it would be stuck that way. “Even if one’s partner is only <em>perfectly tolerable</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could give him the opportunity to reply, Bulma curtsied politely before turning on her heel and walking away from the small group. Leaving Mr. Vegeta standing there with his mouth half hanging open as he gaped at her retreating form. Chi-Chi nearly slapped her forehead with her hand at her sister’s behavior and Mr. Goku stood next to Mr. Vegeta doing everything in his power not to fall down in laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the kind words and kudos. I’m sorry for the delay (and even more sorry for anybody who is waiting for an update for Endeavor O_O I’m working on it, I promise!). I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.</p><p>Xx<br/>Mawr Blaidd Drwg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma and Chi-Chi lay in their beds in their shared bedroom, loudly whispering about the events of the evening. The candle wax had long since melted and spilled over the sides of the pewter candleholder from being lit so long and it began to flicker in the otherwise darkened room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Goku is such an amiable gentleman,” Chi-Chi sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom with a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Right</em>. Amiable. Which I’m sure has <em>nothing</em> to do with being handsome or conveniently rich,” Bulma teased her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I was interested in him before I knew who he was,” Chi-Chi said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m teasing you. He definitely seems to be a good match,” Bulma admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he actually liked me?” Chi-Chi asked turning on her side to face Bulma who was sitting up in her bed, playing with the plait in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Chi… he danced with you for most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it. I think it’s safe to say he <em>likes</em> you,” Bulma laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi grinned before sighing dreamily and laying back down onto her bed. “I wish you had a better time though Bulma. I can’t believe what his dreadful friend Mr. Vegeta said about you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even going to waste time thinking about that man,” Bulma said dropping her hair and visibly stiffening thinking of the man with the furrowed brows. She stared at the wall that cast a shadow of her silhouette from the flickering candle. <em>Perfectly tolerable</em>. Her vanity was still cut open like a fresh wound. She had encountered many a gentleman but none had ever made her confidence waiver before. The fresh wound turned to a sizzling anger. How dare she let a grumpy, insufferable man she didn’t even know get into her head so much. She shook her head of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, I got the last good quip in at the end to shut him up. I wish I had stuck around long enough to see the full reaction on his miserable face, but I feared I would burst out in laughter,” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“It was priceless, Mr. Goku almost laughed himself, it seemed,” Chi-Chi giggled. “I thought Mr. Vegeta may have a stroke!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no matter, I doubt I will have to encounter Mr. Vegeta ever again,” Bulma said confidently before blowing out the candle and extinguishing the small light in the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Briefs family sat around the dinning room table for breakfast. The gray morning sunlight snuck past the overcast clouds and cascaded through the pale stained glass windows that caught light on the silverware. Bulma’s younger sisters Launch and Maron appeared to have enjoyed a bit too much of the dangerous punch from the previous evening and their eyes were half open as they ate their breakfast. Dr. Briefs had his nose buried in a newspaper and Mrs. Briefs was retelling every single moment of last night’s events to the table as though none of them had been there to witness it first hand. Chi-Chi appeared to be off in a trance and had a small smile on her face as she spread jam on her toast. Bulma tried in vain to ignore everyone and enjoy the book in front of her, but her mother’s voice was difficult to silence.</p><p> </p><p>“And then Mr. Goku danced with Chi-Chi for the last dance of the evening,” Mrs. Briefs recalled happily as she sipped her tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, we were all at the ball in case you have forgotten,” Bulma grumbled as she turned the page of her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’m, a letter has arrived from the East District Estate addressed to Miss Chi-Chi,” the housemaid said entering the dinning room with an envelope on a silver plate.</p><p> </p><p>“My goodness… we are saved!” Mrs. Briefs declared in triumph as she grabbed the letter off of the plate as though it were her most prized possession.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear, I believe it is addressed to Chi-Chi and not you,” Dr. Briefs said as he lowered his paper to stare at his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Mrs. Briefs said before handing the letter over to Chi-Chi who beamed happily before breaking the red wax seal open and unfolding the letter. The entire table stared silently at Chi-Chi with anticipation while she quickly read over the letter. Maron giggled from all of the excitement at the table while Launch still seemed to be working on getting her eyes to open up fully.</p><p> </p><p>“It is from Mr. Goku,” she announced. “He has invited me to dine at the East District Estate… apparently his brother is also in town, he arrived just this morning and wants me to meet him. I’ll need the carriage!”</p><p> </p><p>The sunlight that had been hitting the table had disappeared and Mrs. Briefs glanced briefly out of the window for a moment. “No you don’t need the carriage dear, you can just go on horseback.”</p><p> </p><p>“Horseback?” Bulma practically shouted. “But mother it is quite a distance away and the weather has been unpredictable lately!”</p><p> </p><p>“You will go on horseback,” Mrs. Briefs nodded ignoring Bulma’s comment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bulma stared outside of the window where large swollen raindrops were shattering all around the dark green grass. She shook her head as she turned the page in her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as I thought, it did rain after all,” Mrs. Briefs mused as she completed the needlepoint work in front of her. “She will have to spend the evening now, just as I had imagined,” Mrs. Briefs smiled conspiratorially. “Mr. Goku is too kind of a gentleman to send her on her way home on horseback in the rain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother you can’t possibly take credit for making it rain,” Bulma said, though she had to admit she was mildly impressed with her mother’s sense of foresight, even if it was a bit insane.</p><p> </p><p>When Chi-Chi did not arrive home the following morning or the morning after that, Bulma became suspicious that something wasn’t right. Another letter arrived on a silver plate, this time it was in Chi-Chi’s handwriting. Bulma snatched it off of the platter before anyone else had the opportunity to do so and tore it open.</p><p> </p><p>“Well mother I hope you’re happy, Chi-Chi is sick. She has a sore throat, a fever and a cough from riding in the rain,” Bulma said before dropping the letter on the dinning room table and glaring at her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Bulma she will be fine! It’s just a cold,” Mrs. Briefs said with a wave of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course father is away helping a patient and he can’t even attend to her,” Bulma said before rubbing her hands over her face. “I will go and check in on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“But father has the carriage and Chi-Chi took the other horse,” Launch pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I will have to walk then,” Bulma shrugged. The rain had cleared and she didn’t mind getting outside and away from the rest of her family. Especially in pursuit of her sister who had fallen ill.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma made the several mile journey to the East District Estate. She had seen it once before when she was younger but forgot how grand it was until she walked up towards the entrance. Large marble columns framed the face of the house that held heavy wooden doors with intricate details carved into them. Several footmen stood outside of the door and greeted her as she walked up and explained who she was. She realized in slight dismay that walking around outdoors so much had altered her hair making it completely windswept, but luckily she was not here to impress anyone with her beauty. She was here to care for her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me sir, we have a Miss Bulma Briefs here to visit Miss Chi-Chi Briefs,” the footman said as he entered the grand room. Mr. Vegeta, Mr. Goku and his brother Mr. Raditz sat at the table facing the large window panes. Mr. Goku and Mr. Raditz were eating some scones and tea while Mr. Vegeta was writing a letter.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Vegeta blinked as he stared down at the letter in front of him that he had been writing, wondering if he had heard correctly. Wasn’t that the same smart mouthed blue haired woman from that absurd party?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, please let her in!” Mr. Goku said happily swallowing his giant mouthful of food and brushing the crumbs off of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Bulma walked into the drawing room trying her best not to show how intimidated she was by the beauty of a room with such fine furnishings and embellishments. Her family was by no means poor, but she certainly didn’t have crystal chandeliers that sparkled like diamonds, nor did she have couches with such bright vibrant colors and intricate patterns. Her couches were covered in animal hair from their parents’ beloved pets, faded with time and had permanent indents from having so many people sitting on them.</p><p> </p><p>As she fully entered the room, Mr. Goku stood up at her presence as did another gentleman who resembled Mr. Goku but with longer hair. And much to her dismay she saw that Mr. Vegeta was still visiting. He reluctantly stood up as well, all of the gentlemen bowed their heads politely and Bulma curtsied before bowing her head as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize for the intrusion, but I have come to check in on my sister. I read in her letter that she is feeling quite ill,” Bulma explained as she adjusted the satchel that was slung over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Vegeta unconsciously took in her appearance as she spoke. She wore a plain gray dress with a black overcoat, and her hair was down and loose all around her face in a sea of blue rather than being pulled back in a plait or placed upon her head. He couldn’t explain the way that his chest tightened as he stared at her. She smiled at Mr. Goku but hadn’t made eye contact with Mr. Vegeta, which annoyed him for reasons he couldn’t name.</p><p> </p><p>“No intrusion at all, Miss Bulma! I’m so sorry that your sister has fallen ill but we have been giving her the finest of care, I promise you,” Mr. Goku explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sir. I am sure she is in quite more comfort here than she would be at home,” Bulma said with a small smile. “My father is already attending to a patient out of town, so I am here in his stead.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Vegeta’s brows knitted themselves together even more. “But you’re not a doctor,” he pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma who had managed to avoid even acknowledging his presence barely turned to even face him before sucking in a deep breath and making eye contact with him. “Yes, well spotted. I’m <em>clearly</em> not a doctor. But I am sure I can manage after helping my father for nearly my entire life in his practice,” she snapped before she had the chance to control her mouth from taking over.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Goku cleared his throat and coughed as if to cover up any laughter that may have unwillingly escaped his mouth. “Here Miss Bulma, I will have the house maid show you to Miss Chi-Chi’s room,” Goku said ushering her out of the drawing room.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s mouth was still slightly agape and twisted from the shock of how blunt and rude Bulma was towards him. He hadn’t even meant to be insulting, rather wanted to point out that Miss Chi-Chi would probably need the care of a trained medical professional as her fever had been steadily growing. Miss Bulma’s attitude was unbelievable and he could not recall a woman ever speaking to him in such a forthright manner. Especially someone so far below his rank.</p><p> </p><p>“A young female acting as a doctor? What an absolutely bizarre family,” Raditz chuckled before sitting back down in his seat as Goku re-entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sat back down and picked up his quill to continue the letter he was writing.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s great that she’s traveled here to help her sister,” Goku said before digging into another scone.</p><p> </p><p>“And did she walk here too? The hem of her dress was in disarray and her hair windswept like a wildling. I cannot understand why you bought a house in the country,” Raditz criticized.</p><p> </p><p>Goku shrugged and said in between mouthfuls, “I rather like it here. It’s nice and quiet. And I think that Miss Bulma is nice too. So what if she walked here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to look at certainly, she’s quite attractive,” Raditz replied. “…But her attitude needs to be checked. I’m sure I could find ways to help her remember her place in civilized society.”</p><p> </p><p>As the words hung in the air, Vegeta couldn’t explain the anger the simmered in his gut at Raditz’s words. He clenched his fingers around the quill that he had been writing with and accidentally snapped it into two.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve upset Vegeta talking about Miss Bulma in such a way,” Goku teased before asking one of the servants for another quill.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Kakarot,” Vegeta snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry I forgot. Just <em>Perfectly tolerable</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Bulma I feel I am being such an imposition to Mr. Goku and his brother,” Chi-Chi groaned in a raspy voice as she lay in the largest bed that Bulma had ever seen. It had four large dark wooden posters holding up a gray silk canopy. There were about 20 silk pillows on the bed as well. The room was painted a pale blue with intricate white molding around the door and window frames.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please Chi, I don’t know who’s more excited about you still being here, mother or Mr. Goku,” Bulma said as she felt her sister’s temple with the back of her hand. She reached into the satchel she had brought with her that contained some medicine from a kit she had made from her father’s stash at home.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if you had to speak with Mr. Vegeta,” Chi-Chi said quietly as Bulma gave her a spoonful of a foul tasting liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that pompous man, I already put him in his place,” Bulma smirked as she put the medicine bottles into her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Bulma…” Chi-Chi warned.</p><p> </p><p>“What! It wasn’t that bad. He was questioning my ability to take care of you because I’m <em>not a doctor</em>. Though we both know that if females were allowed to practice I would be well onto my way to becoming a doctor in my own right. He’s already questioned my beauty and today he questioned my intelligence. I was not having it,” Bulma said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he regrets ever mentioning it,” Chi-Chi chuckled before turning into a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>As Chi-Chi finished coughing, a knock was heard at the door. “Come in,” Bulma replied.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Goku entered the room. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked sheepishly before giving Chi-Chi a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“If you could please get a basin with cold water and a cloth, so I can try to help cool her temperature,” Bulma replied before he left the room shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“See, he’s thrilled that you’re here,” Bulma smiled at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I must look absolutely dreadful,” Chi-Chi murmured before trying to fix her hair and wipe the sweat from her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say you look just fine for someone who has fallen so ill,” Bulma reassured her older sister who was still frantically trying to fix her dress now as well. “You made it seem like it wasn’t that big of a deal but you’re quite sick. I’m glad I came.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, stop babying me!” Chi-Chi said before falling into another coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi’s fever had started to break throughout the night and she had finally fallen asleep. Bulma entered the dinning room at Mr. Goku’s insistence to have some breakfast as she had missed dinner yesterday evening. Mr. Vegeta and Mr. Raditz were already seated at the table, the former was reading a book while Mr. Raditz had already begun eating his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Both gentlemen stood from their seats to bow politely at Miss Bulma before they returned to their seats. One of the servants pulled the chair back for Bulma to sit down into. She was of course seated directly across from Mr. Vegeta with Mr. Goku and Mr. Raditz at opposing heads of the table. Luckily for her, Mr. Vegeta returned immediately to reading and seemed to be ignoring her presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Bulma, I don’t believe I ever introduced my brother to you yesterday. This is my brother, Mr. Raditz,” Mr. Goku said nodding his head towards the other side of the table at his older brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleased to meet you,” Mr. Raditz nodded curtly before biting into his muffin.</p><p>“Likewise,” Bulma replied before placing her napkin onto her lap. She felt rather out of place at such a grand table with such few people. She thought of the dinning table at her home that was always overflowing with people, the loud chattering and buzzing of everyone talking over one another. The silence that filled this spacious and regal room she found was rather suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Miss Chi-Chi feeling,” Mr. Goku asked as he began cutting into his steak and eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“Her fever has finally broken. I was able to administer some medicine for her cough and sore throat as well,” Bulma replied.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he had been paused on the same word in his book since Miss. Bulma arrived in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s excellent news, I’m so glad to hear,” Mr. Goku said happily with a wide smile broadening across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What would your father think of you administering medication without his approval?” Raditz asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma turned her head towards the large man with long black hair, feeling her annoyance grow. She took a deep breath in, willing herself to bite her tongue for the sake of her sister as this man was related to the man she was interested in.</p><p> </p><p>“My father trusts me implicitly with the care of my sister, and any patient for that matter. As I already explained to Mr. Vegeta yesterday, I have been helping my father since I was a child. I have always had an interest in science and the medical field. I can assure you I am quite knowledgeable and capable,” Bulma said as politely as she could muster without having a stroke. “But thank you for your concern about the safety of my older sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must admit that it is rather odd for a female to be performing medical science,” Mr. Raditz replied.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma placed the fork that she had picked up back down. Mr. Vegeta watched her body language as her shoulders stiffened and she sat up taller in her seat. He had to admit he was looking forward to witnessing someone else on the other end of her wrath other than himself. Especially since it was Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is so <em>very odd</em> for a woman to exert any form of intelligence or control,” Bulma replied icily. “But yes, females I guess should shy away from medical science for the sake of maintaining status quo, even if it means rendering my sister on her death bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Goku poorly covered up his chuckle as he bit into his steak and Mr. Vegeta smirked into his book. So much for Raditz helping her “remember her place in civilized society.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think it’s remarkable that young ladies have the time to be so accomplished. With all of your painted pictures, sewing and studying, it’s a wonder that you have any time at all,” Mr. Goku interjected trying so steer the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot know of more than half a dozen truly accomplished women for that matter,” Mr. Vegeta stated not looking up from his book as he sipped his tea.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you regard as being ‘truly accomplished’?” Bulma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looked up from his book and made eye contact with Bulma who stared back directly into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“A proficiency in the arts, dancing, music, painting, fluency in several languages, to name a few,” Vegeta replied.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma nearly laughed and all three man stared at her. “I cannot know any accomplished women then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so severe on your own gender?” Vegeta wondered as his brows furrowed. He didn’t think he would ever be able to understand this impossible woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Who could possibly have time to do so many things? There are not enough hours in a day. Those are incredibly unrealistic expectations for a human being. Why not just allow women to work and study on the things they are passionate about and become truly accomplished in those fields rather than only being halfway decent at about 100 hundred different things,” Bulma argued as she bit into her piece of toast.</p><p> </p><p>“I would rather be equipped to help in a medical crisis than play a pianoforte, it seems quite a bit more useful. But my younger sister would disagree,” Bulma added.</p><p> </p><p>The three men stared at her as she sipped her tea.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just women who have to be considered accomplished, men are also held to a standard of accomplishment,” Mr. Raditz finally replied. “Mr. Vegeta for instance is considered accomplished as he is a trained martial artist, scholar, fluent in several languages, and a mathematician. And of course a decorated war veteran-“</p><p> </p><p>“Enough,” Vegeta interjected angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma turned her attention back to Mr. Vegeta who had his eyes strained back onto his book. “Well I suppose I can’t tease you about that then, Mr. Vegeta,” Bulma said.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his attention back up to her once again, his black eyes seemed tumultuous, as though something that Raditz said had intentionally struck a nerve.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you can’t tease Mr. Vegeta at all, his pride would not allow it,” Goku laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Vegeta seemed to shake off the strong emotion that had overwhelmed him moments before, before he shrugged. “Just because you act as a buffoon Kakarot, you find fault in my nature.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you call Mr. Goku ‘Kakarot’?” Bulma wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Because that is his name,” Mr. Vegeta replied. “The fool tells people his preferred name instead of his birth name.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” Raditz agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it better,” Goku shrugged before digging back into his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>As the company finished their respective meals silence fell once again. This time, Bulma welcomed it over the tense conversation that they had gone through. She was sure Chi-Chi would have a fit if she had heard the way Bulma was speaking to three gentlemen, but at least she wasn’t here to witness it.</p><p> </p><p>A doorman entered the room “Sir there is a Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs, a Miss Briefs and a Miss Briefs here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good heavens are we to receive every Briefs in the country?” Mr. Raditz snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course let them in please, we will meet them in the drawing room,” Mr. Goku said as he stood from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma felt her gut churn. She was not prepared to deal with the embarrassing onslaught of her mother and younger sisters under the scrutinizing eyes of Mr. Raditz and Mr. Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>As the 4 entered the drawing room, the rest of Bulma’s family sat on the oversized luxurious couch. Her father looked completely miserable, her mother overjoyed in her brightest dress and bonnet with her two younger sisters giggling away at their sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Mr. Goku, we can’t thank you enough for taking such great care of our Chi-Chi!” Mrs. Briefs gushed happily.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Vegeta flinched at the sheer volume of the blonde woman’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quite welcome, though it was really Bulma who took care of Chi-Chi,” Mr. Goku replied. “Oh, let me introduce my brother, Mr. Raditz.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re delighted to meet you, Mr. Raditz,” Mrs. Briefs cried joyously before curtsying in her seat followed by Launch and Maron with a nod from Dr. Briefs.</p><p> </p><p>“Charmed,” Raditz said with boredom coating his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Goku went to speak again but was immediately interrupted by Mrs. Briefs. “Your home is so grand and luxurious, Mr. Goku! What a wonderful place to hold a ball!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please do hold a ball, Mr. Goku!” Maron gasped in excitement practically jumping out of her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Vegeta cringed at the frankness and rudeness of the family. It was no wonder Bulma had the attitude that she did. At least she was intelligent in her responses, the rest of them appeared to be foolish.</p><p> </p><p>“What a great idea! I will set a date for a ball once your sister is feeling one hundred percent better,” Mr. Goku replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of which, Mr. Goku could you please show me to my daughter,” Dr. Briefs chimed in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Briefs assessed that Chi-Chi was fit for travel and the Briefs family gathered themselves together to go back home.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll return on the horse,” Bulma offered as the family made their way outside being followed by Mr. Goku, Mr. Vegeta and Mr. Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Bulma dear don’t be ridiculous,” Mrs. Briefs giggled nervously before whispering loudly to her daughter that it wasn’t proper to ride a horse in front of three gentlemen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the horse needs to return home and I know that father’s back will be sore so I don’t mind,” Bulma said ignoring her mother. “Besides you were the one who insisted that Chi-Chi ride horseback in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Goku I can’t thank you enough,” Chi-Chi said with sincere gratitude as he walked by her side behind Bulma and her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome back any time you feel the slightest bit sick,” Mr. Goku said with a small smile before helping Chi-Chi into the carriage. The carriage filled with the rest of the Briefs family.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice to make your acquaintance,” Miss Bulma lied politely as she curtsied to Mr. Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you for the… stimulating conversation,” he said with a twinge of sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Vegeta,” Bulma nodded curtly at the disgruntled man who nodded back, before turning towards Mr. Goku.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again for everything,” she side with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Miss Bulma!”</p><p> </p><p>As Bulma approached the horse she would be riding home, she reached for the hand that she assumed belonged to Mr. Goku or perhaps a servant to help her up onto the saddle of the horse. As she felt the warm, calloused fingers envelope her hand she felt a jolt of lightning course through her. She snapped her head and turned to see that it was Mr. Vegeta who had been holding his hand out to help her onto her horse. His black eyes caught her surprised blue eyes for a moment as she felt his strong hand and arm help lift her onto the horse effortlessly. His flexing bicep strained the fabric of his coat around his arm before he released her hand and turned away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma gaped at his retreating form as he stormed back towards the entrance of Mr. Goku’s estate, not bothering to stand and exchange pleasantries and wave the party of Briefs home. As he walked away the hand that had held hers for a few moments trembled at his side and he flexed his fingers in vain trying to shake off the tingly warmth that was flowing from his fingers straight to his tightening chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If ya’ll haven’t seen the 2005 film adaptation of Pride and Prejudice with the hand touching scene, please do yourself a favor and check it out. It is easily one of the most amazing moments of palpable chemistry I have ever seen. X3</p><p>Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>